The Passionate Results Of A Drinking Game
by FantasyWriterFoSho
Summary: After a hard day, Emma winds up at a bar but is soon joined by a concerned Hook. They soon take part in a drinking game which has an…interesting conclusion. **AU/One-shot/After 3x13 or "Witches Hunt"/CS**


**Long live Captain Swan! Rate, comment and like! :] …If you're so inclined.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE OUAT (ONCE UPON A TIME) CREATORS.**

****Uploaded this just in time. Season 4, for California, is less than an hour away! I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**…**

"**I**'ll have another," Emma told the bartender after she downed her last shot in a matter of seconds, enjoying the tingling, burning sensation the liquid was creating at the back of her throat. Her wish was immediately granted, much to her happiness, when the male server opened and poured the bottle of dark rum into the tiny glass before her, which she subsequently chugged.

"Another," she gasped out; starting to feel the effects. He did what she asked and promptly served her again. Groaning out her unexplained sorrows, she lifted it up to her lips with the sole purpose of devouring it but at that precise moment, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, making her hesitate.

"You look like you've had a rough day, lass."

_Oh God_, she thought when she heard the unmistakable accent and terminology. Rolling her eyes, she held the shot glass to her mouth and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet aroma of her oncoming drunken desire till it filled her nostrils. "Don't I always?"

Despite craving the need to be alone for the night, especially after the day she had, she gestured to the seat beside her without even looking at him. Biting his lip to contain his nervous energy, Hook graciously accepted her offer and sat down, manually flapping the tails of his coat back, beforehand, so the material wouldn't get caught underneath him.

Turning to face her, his posture casual, he examined her. "Are you okay? You've only been here for a couple of days and already you're reaching for an alcoholic beverage?"

"Who are you to talk? You always reach for that flask of yours whenever you have an excuse to. Plus, why wouldn't I be?" she countered, her tone flat and unforgiving. "I just had the life I was living ripped out from under me, so…I'm _great_."

Frowning, he softened his eyes. "It wasn't real, Swan."

"Yes, it was," she followed quickly, downing her shot before ordering another one. "It was good and it was mine. I finally had a home, Hook," she said, turning to look at him with cloudy eyes. "And now…I don't know what to do."

"I didn't do it to hurt you, love," he said, momentarily looking away because her expression was killing him. He wished that he could make her happy but if that meant lying to her and telling her things that she _wanted_ to hear instead of the actual truth, than he couldn't do it. Their relationship was built off of trust and understanding which meant that he had a duty to be honest with her, no matter the daily complications that were often thrown their way.

The difficult thing(s) about doing that though was that he was wholly, irrevocably in love with her AND she had a history of running away—much like the previous version of himself before he had met her and changed.

But...how would he be able to explain that to her—_all_ of it—without her freaking out and disappearing on him? Clearing his throat, he tried to add to his statement. "Your parent's needed you and—"

"_Nope_, I'm not going to do this right now," she interrupted, cutting him off with a wave of her hand.

"_Emma_…"

"_No_."

Saying what he thought, he steeled his resolve. "You can't keep running away from the things you don't like or find difficult, lass."

"I'm not running, I'm _sitting_," she sarcastically pointed out as she, tentatively, brushed a strand of hair behind one of her ears. She wasn't in the mood to hear what he was going to say but knew that he was going to keep on talking—even if she tried to ignore him. He was persistent like that…

"You know what I meant, love," he began, softly. "Storybrooke needs you, your family needs you, your friends need you…and…" he stopped, hesitating.

"Let me guess," she whispered before giving him a sideways glance, meeting his stormy blue eyes with her own. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest when the words poured out of her mouth. "_You_ need me?"

Leaning forward a bit, all the while maintaining eye contact, he gently replied. "Aye, I do need you…"

With his damning confirmation now out on the table, choking her heart, she broke their contact by blinking and turning away. She was practically squeezing the empty shot glass in her fingers when she squeakily asked the bartender to bring her a monstrous total of TWENTY more drinks, which definitely earned her a shocked then indifferent expression from the server.

Practically throwing what was in her hands away, she veiled her feelings behind a smile. "Care to join me in having some fun?"

Confused, he leaned back into his seat, his eyes wide. "…What the bloody hell are talking about, Swan…?"

"I came here to forget and escape my troubles, so…let's make it interesting."

He thought about it for a moment before his lips peeled back into a curious smile. "Are you suggesting that you and I should engage in a drinking game?"

Emma shrugged off her jacket and placed it atop the counter, the previously consumed amounts of alcohol were beginning to make her feverish—or she _hoped_ that it was the drinks and not the man sitting right beside her. Her eyes were twinkling when she looked back at him to state the terms. "The first person to finish all of their shots is the winner."

Preferring her cheerful nature over her angry or sad one, he took a gamble. Sighing, he ventured in, his inquisitiveness peaked. "What are the stakes?"

Shrugging her shoulders again, she responded. "The winner will decide that when the time comes."

As soon as she said that, the bartender placed her order in front of her. Splitting them evenly, ten for her and ten for him, she prepped her first drink by holding the tip of the opening against her mouth. Narrowing her eyes in jest, she addressed him. "Are you ready, _Captain_?"

His face lit up in amusement, her playful behavior was highly unexpected and…seductive. Willing to see where it would lead him, he shifted his body to the left in order to face her. Liking her better when she smiled, he tilted his head to one side and grinned back at her. "Always, _princess_…"

Activating her competitive mode by rapping her free fingers against the counter, she waited a couple of seconds before crying out in enthusiasm. "Go!"

They both, easily and at the same time, drained their first four shots, their heads simultaneously dropping backwards so they could physically assist the liquid down their throats, but when he groped around to find the fifth glass with his fingers, he made the mistake of glancing over in her direction.

Catching the view of her slender, long neck when her hair fell over her shoulder and onto her back, he found himself pleasantly distracted. Wandering his eyes over her profile and down her figure, he could feel his blood racing in his veins.

Her eyes were closed and her back was slightly arched forward when she downed the contents of her current glass, making him fall short by one drink. "See something you like, Hook?" She suddenly asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Uhh," he stated, caught off guard by her voice. Keeping his gaze on her, he then lifted the glass he was holding up, bringing it to his mouth before chugging it. "Aye, love and…I just decided what my prize will be."

Pausing after finishing her sixth, Emma gave him a confused look. "Really…?" Noticing the way he was staring at her, she stopped. Steamy thoughts began to swarm and buzz around in her already hazy mind, causing her heart to thunder wildly inside of her chest. Mentally shaking her head, she pushed those images away, not wanting him to be able to read anything she might be facially or bodily conveying since he had the uncanny ability to make her crazy—in more ways than one. He was a flirt and everybody knew that, so, she just chalked up his current attitude to him being, well...himself. "Alright, I'll bite." She followed up, smothering her feelings down. "IF you do win, and that's a big _IF_, what would it be?"

Clutching the new glass in his fingers, he dazzled her with one of his classic, charismatic expressions. With his lips drawn up in a half-smile and his eyes sparkling, he answered her; his voice low and alluring. "That's for me to know and _you_ to find out, lass."

Clearing her suddenly parched throat, she looked back in front of her. "Fine, then let's finish this."

Nodding his head, he glanced over in her direction, one more time, before "ignoring" her, desperately trying to avoid her…_enticing_ movements. After silently saluting his next drink to her, he knocked it back with ease, enjoying the familiar prickling sensation at the back of his throat.

Both of them worked at a furious pace but, ultimately, there was only one victor…Banging the last of his round back down onto the table to signal his triumph, Hook gave her a wide smile, glee beaming in every corner of his face.

"I guess that I won, Swan."

Looking at the two she had left on the table, she sighed before wiping her mouth with the back of one of her hands. Clicking her tongue, she gave him a crooked smile. "Mmhmm, you did." Swaying a little bit in her seat, she struggled to physically turn her body around to face him. "So, what do you want, _Captain_ Hook?"

Thinking about the decision he had made earlier, he opened his mouth to say it but found that he couldn't. The words were lodged in this throat and he basically knew the reason why. Biting the inside of his cheek irritably, he deflected with a smooth shrug. "I'll get back to you on that, love, but for now," he said, easily getting to his feet. "I think that it will be in everybody's best interest if I escorted you home."

"Shit," she began; her head spinning around from the amount of alcohol that was swimming about in her system. "Is it _that_ late?"

After glancing up at a clock, he looked back down at her in sympathy. "Hardly, it's nearing one in the morning. We've only been drinking for fifteen minutes, love."

"Oh," she countered; constricting her eyes to slits so that she could see him better. "Damn, I'm buzzed...It's a good thing that Henry is knocked out right about now…least I hope so…"

"Well, he's over with your parents for the night so, I don't doubt it. Come on, Swan," he said, stretching out his hand; silently offering her his assistance. "Let's get you home."

"Alwaaaayzz the gendleman," she suddenly slurred, incorrectly pronouncing the words as she struggled to get to her feet, roughly slapping away his support so she would be able to make her way from her seat but then, in a moment of clarity, she spun back around; realizing that she was about to leave her red jacket behind. So, after making the short trip back, she leaned over the chair and tried to grab the item, her awkward fingers desperately trying to clasp around the leathery material. When she had finally managed to do so, she slung it over her shoulder, in a semi-fluid motion, and turned back to face him, an accomplished grin on his face.

Holding back his laughter at the sight, Hook left to pay for the drinks before they both headed over to the door, a few minutes later, their hands slightly brushing against one another's in the now crowded room.

Knowing that he had to, somehow, get to the other side, in order to properly escort her out, he held back a few steps before swiftly walking around her, from behind; popping up on her right with his arm outstretched for the handle.

Not expecting that to happen, Emma let out a surprised shriek when she saw him in her peripheral vision, causing her to take a misstep. One of her legs buckled but, before she could fully collapse to the floor, Hook caught her and smoothly brought her body close to his; their torsos, thighs and noses suddenly touching. As she tried to find her feet, she looked up at him and found herself drowning in his clear blue ones. Swallowing hard, she tried to gather her senses but found it difficult because of his exceptionally good and _distracting_ looks.

"Emma?" he asked; his voice husky—apparently, he was having an _equally_ difficult time being _this_ close to her as well, which was evident due to his rapid breathing and thrashing heartbeat. He tried to clear his thoughts by focusing on helping her so, while maintaining the hand he still had on the door's handle, he continued to prop her up with his left arm; the curve of his metal appendage lightly pressing into the small of her back as he took on the responsibility of supporting her weight. He then lifted her up, effortlessly carrying and holding her, for a couple of seconds, in the crook of his arm till she was able to stand on her own. "Are you okay?" he then inquired, licking his dry lips.

At their sudden closeness, she had lost all form of control. She couldn't speak, her limbs went numb and a familiar ache began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Briefly averting her eyes so she could ignore the inebriated urge to pull him in for a kiss, she then pushed him away, weakly. Deciding to change the subject, after miraculously gaining her balance, she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind an ear. "You know, for somebody who drank as much as _I_ did, you don't really look that drunk."

Pushing the door open so they could both leave, he responded back with a cocky attitude, despite the yearnings he was feeling at the unfortunate detachment of their bodies. "It would take a lot more than ten shots to do me in, Swan."

"That is so unfair and not to mention _typical_," she stated when they walked out into the clear, cold air of Storybrooke. Taking her jacket off of her shoulder, which had remarkably stayed put after their little moment, she managed to tug it on; zipping it up all the way in an effort to repel the chilly, stinging wind from her flesh. Burying her hands into her pockets, she continued talking. "I'm half convinced that you cheated. I mean, I don't know how you won, you were like…one drink behind me…"

"Aye, at first," he agreed, effortlessly falling into step beside her as they slowly, but surely, walked away from the bar; casually glancing sideways, in her direction, to make sure that she wouldn't topple over again. "But I am a _pirate_, love, as you _and_ your father frequently remind me, which means that it was practically in my job description to do so. Consuming as much alcohol as possible was a necessary requirement for _my_ folk to perform if we wanted to preserve that kind of lifestyle."

Hearing the obvious detestation in his voice, through certain words, she tried to curb her tongue but failed when the following spilled out: "So, what you're basically telling me is that I was an idiot for entering into a drinking game with you when I knew that you had a drinking problem?"

Visibly wincing at her blunt statement but understanding that she was just responding to his less than cordial one, he cleared his throat and looked straight ahead. "No, but I would say that it was a bit unwise for you to _not_ consider the consequences of your actions when you already have an ample amount of knowledge, at your disposal, towards what would be the most likely outcome."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she sighed in exhaustion. "You and your fancy descriptions and phrases…" she muttered; looking down at her feet, completely fascinated by their mobile functionality, despite her current situation. "All I'm saying is that if I had eaten…I would've kicked your butt."

Trying his best to conceal the chuckle in his throat, he brought his fingers up to his lips but before he could control it, some slipped out. "Do you think that would've improved your chances?"

Stopping to look at him, her eyes widened in awareness when she noted his carefree appearance. She smiled then playfully smacked him in the shoulder with her closest hand. "You're making fun of me!"

"No, of course not," he stated when he too stopped walking. Joy twinkled in his eyes when he looked her features over, his breath catching at the lovely curvatures of her face. "I like it better when you smile, love…"

Then, surprising them both, he moved towards her, his small steps full of purpose, and when only inches separated them, he boldly leaned into her; bringing his face a mere breath away from hers. "You're welcome by the way…"

Caught off guard by, she blinked back her astonishment. "H-Huh? …For _what_?"

That cocky behavior of his returned in the form of a smile and a raised brow—classic. "For catching you, love."

Distracted by his enchanting fragrance, his lips and her buzz, she answered back in a whisper. "You want me to apologize for stumbling?"

Roaming his gaze over hers, he hesitated. "Not really," he started; his voice hoarse with emotion. "I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you." She was completely speechless and it showed in her expression. Unable to look at her any longer, he broke their eye contact and pulled away, their shared heat dissipating around them in an invisible cloud of smoke as soon as he faced forward to continue down the path.

_What the hell was that_? She thought to herself as she watched him, stunned by what had just happened_**. **__It felt like he was going to kiss me_…but was that what she wanted? She did say that it was a "one time thing" –the one in New York didn't count in her mind—OR_did_it? She was so confused. Her conflicted thoughts about the subject made her head throb painfully, which instantly brought her to the conclusion that sorting through them, at her current state, wasn't going to happen. Instead, she rubbed at her temples and resorted to a more practical, easier approach…in other words, she was calling herself out.

_You're so pathetic_, she screamed in her head. _The reason why you don't want him to is because you're chicken…you're a pathetic, sad, lonely chicken_…

"Swan, are you coming?" his voice called out to her, shattering her self-deprivation reverie. He was a few feet away from her but she managed to see the concern etched in his appearance. He repeated the question and was about to move back towards her when she said something, something that shocked him—shocked them BOTH, actually.

Daring herself to take a chance, she stood up straight and looked at him. "Kiss me."

"W-what?" he asked, thinking that he may have heard wrong but hoping that he didn't.

"I said, '_kiss me'_…"

Knowing that he was probably confused, with good reason, she thought that it would be best to elaborate her rather…daring and unorthodox assertion. So, she nervously spoke again and tried to contain the flight of butterflies that had erupted into her stomach at the thought of him touching her. "I dare you to kiss me. I know that I lost the game, the drinking game, but I don't think that you would be able to...how did you put it back in Neverland?...'_handle_ _it_'…"

Confused, he stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck in nervous, unplaced energy. "I-I thought t-that you s-said that it was a, a—"

"I know what I said," she interrupted quickly, once again brushing a hair behind an ear. "But, I, uh, I _dare_ you." At his skeptical expression, she added: "I just don't think that you'll be able to do it without feeling something and, uh, I'm calling you out, for lack of a better phrase."

Not knowing what to do with her hands, as she waited for his reply, she stuffed them back into her pockets and tried to give him a neutral, indifferent stare—although she probably looked crazy-eyed and…well, drunk.

"Hang on there, love," he interjected, earning her complete attention with his crooked brow. "What is this all about?"

"…_Uh_," she began, starting to feel embarrassed. "I just told you…"

"Swan," he interrupted, walking back to her, his features both serious and teasing. "If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask. _Really_ ask..."

Speechless (again), she contemplated his words. Did she really want him to kiss her? Was that what this was all about? …It had to be _a little bit_ since she _was_ daring him to! "It's not that I _want_ to kiss you," she said, carefully, ignoring the pitter patter her wishy-washy heart was making as he continued towards her. "I just don't think that _you_ can without feeling something…"

"I just don't understand why you want me to," he responded softly, his blue eyes sparkling with hope when he stopped a foot away from her. Don't get him wrong…he DID want to kiss her—really bad—but…he just wanted to know if it was really _her_ speaking or if it was the intoxication.

Deflecting, she looked away and shrugged. "If you _don't_ want to do it, it's okay…"

"I didn't say that I wasn't _going_ to…"

Closing the gap between them, she walked up to him, slightly swaying, and patted him gently on the shoulder. After he gave her a confused look, she cleared her throat, coolly trying to dismiss everything she had said with that gesture. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Forget that I even mentioned it. I'm probably too drunk to realize what I'm saying anyway…"

As she started to walk away from him, he shrewdly shook his head before catching her in the crook of his left arm with a simple outstretched motion. Adjusting his hook so that he wouldn't hurt her, he pulled her in close and then lowered his mouth down to hers, a sigh escaping from his mouth when he did so. Her eyes fluttered before she closed them and as she pulled herself closer by wrapping her arms around his body, her hands resting on his shoulder blades, she could feel her heart begin to pound in her ears; making it even more difficult for her to breathe. Immersing themselves fully into the kiss, the gentleness they had started with grew into a blaring passion as soon as she opened her mouth, allowing him to further explore her with his tongue, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

Bracing her head with his hand behind her neck, he deepened the kiss with a simple movement, tilting her off to one side so he could heighten their experience together. Shuddering at his untold longings, not to mention at her _own_, Emma clutched at him fervently, digging her fingers into his shoulders to the point of severely scratching his leather coat. At the action, she felt him, as he tried to catch his breath, smile on her lips for a moment but in her hazy and desperate state of mind, she didn't care. She just wanted him to keep kissing her. Crushing her lips back onto his, she lifted herself into him by trying to stand on her toes, her back arched and hungry, but being buzzed, she forgot that she didn't really have much of a balance. Buckling again, she ended up slipping over to one side, breaking their kiss when she began to fall away from him.

"Ah!" she cried out before he smoothly came to her aid by catching her, his eyes wide.

"I have you," he said, his voice practically nonexistent because of his ragged breathing. Pulling her back to him, her hands now resting on his chest, he brought his forehead down to hers so that their noses were touching. A soft smile then tugged at the corner of his mouth before he whispered down to her, in a husky tone. "Well, I guess I got what I wanted after all…"

Recovering from both their kiss and her embarrassing misstep, she looked up at him from her position, noting his handsome expression. "What do you mean? How so?"

Taking a moment before moving his head away from hers, their bodies the only thing now connected. "My wish, after winning the game, was to kiss you again."

Shocked, happy and scared, she could feel her eyes begin to water at his romantic statement. Licking her lips, she averted her gaze briefly and attempted to clear the lump in her throat. Then, when a thought occurred to her, she snapped back up to look at him, her eyes now wide. "I took your prize! You won the game and I took your prize!"

Chuckling, he responded, raising a hand to caress her cheek, sweetly. "If you're that keen to make it up to me, I guess we'll just have to do it again in the future…"

"Smooooooth," she elongated, tapping her fingers against his chest. Giving him a gentle, truthful expression, she tilted her head to one side, her voice clearing up. "Perhaps we will."

Heart fluttering, Hook raised a brow, his eyes brightening. Turning off to one side so he could offer her his arm, he nodded into the direction of the Bed and Breakfast. "May I have the honor of taking you home so you can sober up _further_, lass?"

Smiling, she accepted his invitation by wrapping her arm around his as well as, slightly, leaning into him so that she wouldn't have any more tripping accidents. "'Sober up _further_'?" she repeated, giving him a questioning, teasing look.

"You're only, as you called it, _buzzed_, remember? Meaning that with, somewhat, of a level and even way of thinking, you _wanted_ me to kiss you. Plus, you, yourself, admitted that you were drunk before our _interesting_ interlude occurred..._and_ a drunk person really wouldn't have had the capacity to do all of that..."

Gasping out, she countered, despite knowing that what he had said was reasonable. "I did not! _And_, that's not necessarily true!"

"Bad form," Hook said, looking at her sideways with a charming smile as they both began heading away from the bar. "Lying doesn't suit you, my dear Swan."

Ignoring the growing discomfort in her head and the ache in her heart, she closed her eyes and laughed. "Shut up," she said, bumping him gently with her shoulder.

_Maybe getting my memories_, she mused to herself, silently thinking about what had just happened. _And coming back to Storybrooke won't be a bad thing after all_...

As they closed in on the B&B, arm-in-arm, Emma made a promise to herself. Not only would she give this all a try, _again_, but she'll make the best of it..._without_ necessarily going to bars and taking on a well-to-do and ruthless pirate—scratch that—a well-to-do and loyal FRIEND or...perhaps, another title is in order here...?

**FIN**

**…**

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review! -Guests included! :)**


End file.
